Callum The Hedgehog
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: So, after the Sonic Adventure 2 event happened, Callum comes in as he has forgotten his memory and needs to figure out about his past to understand the person he was and really is.


**Callum The Hedgehog**  
 **Neutral Role**

Callum is standing in a field and a piece of paper blows by, sticking onto Callum's leg for a bit before blowing away.

Fire In The Sky Festival:  
The 50 Year Return of The Black Comet  
 **The Black Comet returns tonight from the last time it came 50 years ago.**

"Callum The Hedgehog, that's my name now. But did I have another idenity?" Callum asks about something else happened as a memory of Adam is shown. He is getting taken somewhere in the ARK. "Who was I before Callum?"

A dark cloud looms over Callum and a bunch of Black Arms fall out from the sky. It then shows a more stronger Black Arm which crushes a car then smashes another one that drives by.

"The humans have no reason to be affected with me and I will now leave." Callum tells himself.

" **Adam..."**

Mephiles comes to him as a real representation.

"Adam? I don't think I can remember that name." Callum ponders.

 **"You are still the same person, no matter how much you have changed."**

"Stop saying that stuff. It's very distracting. I don't know who this Adam person is that you are talking about!" Callum tells him.

 **"Alright, if you get me Chaos Emeralds. I will reveal your history to you."**

"Okay then, if that will be better to know about, I'll get the Chaos Emeralds for you." Callum exclaims as Mephiles dissaperes and Callum runs off.

 **-!-**

Callum is walking with two Chaos Emeralds and then Mephiles comes up from the ground

 **"You've deliberately disobeyed me, Callum!"**

"I'm only doing this just for my memories, not for world conquest." Callum reminds him. "So, whatever you are thinking right now. You better stop it."

 **"You REALLY don't understand the situation here, do you?! Perhaps, the doctor did too much to your memories."**

"The doctor...?" Callum asks him.

 **"Hmmm... strange that you don't remember your creator."**

 **"** What'd you say?" He then inquires.

 **"Silence! The ramifications of your disobedience will be severe."**

 **"** Ughhhhh!" Callum complains as Mephiles teleports Callum to Glyphic Canyon.

 **-!-**

Callum is seen laying on the ground of some ruins.

He then gets up.

"Wha...where am I?" He asks as he then looks around. "Whoa... I guess I underestimated his powers. Hmmm... There's definitely something going on out there. Now it's up to me to find out what their up to!"

"Not so fast..." A mysterious voice says.

"Why are you telling me to stop?" Callum asks the voice.

"Because I'm here to join you on your adventure. I'll try and not annoy you. Just be there in a way to help you when you want it... but maybe when you don't need it." The voice explains.

"Okay then... please introduce yourself." Callum says.

"My name, mysterious hedgehog... is Iwan the Echinda." The voice appears in front of him.

"Okay, come along Iwan." Callum agrees as they start going through Glyphic Canyon.

 **-!-**

Callum and Iwan appear from a white light on Prison Island.

"I wonder if there are any Chaos Emeralds around here." Callum ponders.

"Well, mysterious hedgehog. Chaos Emeralds are like you, hard to find if you aren't looking too hard." Iwan comments. "What do you need them for?"

"In my head, I've lost memories. I used to be someone else but I can't remember anything past when I first stood up in a grassy area, miles and miles and miles away from here." Callum describes his "birth".

"Well, if you want to... we'll keep collecting them for all your memories.." Iwan agrees with him.

 **-!-**

Dr. Eggman is seen observing a recording of the aliens attack.

"Those idiots! They're destroying everything! How can I take over the city and build the Eggman Empire if there is no city?! I'm at my limit! I have no choice! Send in the Eggman Fleet! CHARGE!" Dr Eggman conveys anger as he points to his Egg Pawns and they start running away.

Callum and Iwan are seen on a flying island, with Black Doom right behind them.

"I bet no one expected this to fly here." Callum says.

"Some people would." Iwan answers.

"I transported this flying brilliant fortress to this planet over 2000 years ago. It's magnificent! The perfect killing machine... ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways. Hmm, do these fools really believe they could stop... ME?" Black Doom explains to him.

"Isn't that... the doctor?" Callum inquires.

"I think it is." Iwan confirms.

 **"Callum... do not fail me!"**

Black Doom descends, Shadow and Adam jump towards the action.

 **-!-**

Callum appears from a white flash, standing in front of a Adam Android.

"Huh? What the...!?" Callum inquires as he does a back flip. "How are here?"

"Listen up Adam Androids. The Eggman fleet is strong but those black creatures are a formidable adversary! I must return to the base to devise a new plan." Dr Eggman explains.

 **"** Adam... Android? Am I... an... android... too?" Callum inquires.

"Mysterious hedgehog? That doesn't look like you really. You're a little different than the androids here." Iwan tries to correct Callum's thoughts.

"Okay then, Iwan. I think I should believe you." Callum says to him.

"Whatever you do, You can believe me. If you want, we'll destroy this androids." Iwan says.

 **-!-**

Callum and Iwan come running in towards Eggman.

"Doctor Eggman's here. Oh wait, there is you." Iwan says.

Doctor Eggman appears in the Egg Breaker.

"Callum and Iwan? Why you traitors! You two are going to stop me?! Move aside!" Dr Eggman asks about the two heroes.

"Doctor, please I need to know... those androids... the ones that... look like me, am I..." Callum asks what to do with Eggman.

"Yes!" Dr Eggman interrupts him.

"What?" Callum asks the interrupting Dr Eggman.

"You are my creation! But you betray me as you stand here before me! So now... I will destroy YOU, turning you into scrap metal!" Dr Eggman explains about them being the creations.

"Oh, Eggman. I will love ripping you apart from limb to bloody limb." Callum says.

 **-!-**

"Hmmhmm... Hmmmm..." He thinks to himself.

Images of him saving the ARK appear on the screen.

"The pieces are coming together. This "ultimate life form" they keep referring to is the black hedgehog and he... died. And I'm its copy... I must be the android Dr. Eggman created! Then it's clear what needs to be done! Doctor... you're going straight to the place you created me from!" Callum thinks about what he could be.

 **ENDING**

"Nice to see you Callum Android. It certainly looks as you've... well, quite a bit of damage down there. But did you really think that YOU could challenge ME?" Dr Eggman asks him about Callum's defiance.

 **"** Dr. Eggman, I will destroy you and reign supreme!" Callum speaks on his accord. "You will regret ever having created me... you're going straight to hell!"

"Why you little... you're nothing but pieces of scrap metal! Once I'm done with you... you'll be thrown in the junkyard. You will feel my wrath!" Doctor Eggman orders them.

 **-!-**

Dr. Eggman is seen lying on the ground, his Egg Dealer destroyed behind him. Shadow reaches for the emerald from the Doctor and the other six fly around him.

"Finally... I've got ALL the Chaos Emeralds!" Callum congratulates himself.

"I made you... and this is how you repay me?" Doctor Eggman inquires.

"I am Callim Android. The ultimate battle life form created by Eggman. You may have created me doctor, but I will now lead this empire and androids will rule! This is WHO I AM." Callum explains to the Doctor.

"What?!" Doctor Eggman inquires.

"Goodbye, Doctor!" Callum tells Eggman.

"Nooooooo..." Dr Eggman screams as his voice slowly fades off.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the belated release, the problem was that I was sick, ill, filming, editing and any other stuff that was in the way at the time.**

 **Callum will continue... when I have the time.**

 **The Geek From Heaven - October 5th, 2016**


End file.
